Mine
by RattyCatty
Summary: Regina sees Hook coming on to Emma and gets jealous. In her slightly drunk state, she reacts. Jealous, protective Regina because we need more of that. Swan Queen.


**I wrote this because we need more jealous!Regina. It takes place around season 3, after the stuff in Neverland but before everyone goes back to the Enchanted Forest after the first curse ends. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

Music thundered loudly inside the thick-walled building, vibrating through the floor. Regina Mills felt the deep, electronic bass hum through her bones, the heavy techno and crude lyrics penetrating her skull. She huffed and angrily tipped back another shot. She was not supposed to be here.

Everyone had met up at The Rabbit Hole for a celebration of some sort, and, of course, the sickeningly nice (though not as nauseating as her mother) Emma Swan had invited her along. This was one celebration she wouldn't mind being left out of, but she came anyway; the Sheriff had made an effort to make her feel included, and so Regina would damn well make sure it wasn't in vain. For some reason, she couldn't bear letting the blonde down. They had only hooked up a couple of times when they'd both had slightly too much to drink and were desperately in need of release. But, Regina told herself, that's all it was: hooking up.

Now, sitting on a creaky stool at the end of the bar, well and truly alone and ever so slightly drunk, coming here didn't seem like such a good idea. Her blonde inviter had spent the majority of the evening being bumped about between various friends and family members, only able to spend a few minutes with Regina before being dragged away again. The only consolation was that good looks, charm and slight intimidation had got the brunette free drinks all night from a strapping young bartender.

Another couple of shots were placed in front of her and Regina swiftly downed them, the alcohol burning as it fell down her throat. By now, she was buzzing warmly. The night had got more and more bearable with each drink, though she was still irritated. The Mayor watched as Snow and Charming flirted intensely, laughing and occasionally sharing disgusting kisses that were surely not appropriate for anywhere except the bedroom. Regina's stomach turned and she looked away, her expression showing her revulsion.

Of course, it only got worse.

The ex-Evil Queen found herself watching as Hook, the vile, one-handed pirate, attempted to put the moves on the blonde Sheriff further down the bar. An arrogant smirk plastered on his face, he no doubt spewed vulgar innuendos. Regina was clueless as to why he thought that would woo _anyone. _Part of her was pleased when Emma stared at him as if he was stupid and pushed him away.

The pirate only pushed on, however. He stepped forward until he was in the Saviour's personal space, trailing his silver hook tenderly up her arm while his head dipped. The man's nose traced along Emma's jaw, up to her ear as he whispered something to her. His hand was on the counter behind them, and he pressed her against it. There was no escape for the Sheriff.

Anger exploded unexpectedly inside Regina, lighting her up as if she were on fire. A low growl ripped from her throat and she threw back another drink before slamming the glass down on the counter.

If she were sober, she would never have done what she was about to do, but as it was, she was quite drunk. So she did.

Regina sprung off the bar stool and stormed over to where Hook had the younger woman trapped. She gripped his shoulder tightly, tearing him away from Emma with surprising force. Placing herself between him and the Sheriff like a shield, she propelled him further back with a sharp shove at his chest. Fury burned in her dark eyes as she glared at him before turning and taking Emma's face in her hands. Her painted lips crashed down against the blonde's, kissing her passionately.

The kiss was all ragged breaths and tongue, rough and angry yet protective and tender at the same time; it was as if Regina was marking Emma as her own, in the best, most caring way. Emma was surprised beyond belief that the Mayor had attempted such an overt move in public, but it was extremely pleasant. The Saviour always had the idea that she herself was the one that would be willing to pursue a relationship or go public, while the brunette was the one who wanted to keep their relationship to secret hook-ups only; she had a reputation to uphold.

Emma suspected it was alcohol that had made the other woman so bold, but she didn't care. Nor did she care for the wolf whistles and the attention that their steamy kiss had attracted. All that mattered was Regina's mouth on hers, and their wandering hands.

The Mayor regretfully broke away, taking a moment to catch her breath and compose herself as best as she could while intoxicated. Once that had been achieved, she turned to face the stunned, confused, and slightly aroused pirate.

Her glare was like deadly daggers, and Hook was the victim.

"If you _ever _touch her like that again," Regina snarled. "I_ will_ make you wish I'd killed you. I will show you _pain_ that you have _never_ felt before in your life. I will hurt you until you beg me to stop and you swear to never even _think_ about Emma Swan again," she promised darkly. Her words were slightly slurred with inebriation, but her tone and the raw rage in her eyes made her message very clear. She was utterly terrifying, even in her drunken state, and Hook trembled slightly in his leather boots.

Emma watched, eyes wide with disbelief, as the usually fearless and over-confident pirate gulped and nodded quickly before turning and all but fleeing the bar. She never expected Hook to run from something, and she never expected Regina to defend her like that.

Tonight was shaping up to be very odd indeed.


End file.
